Misunderstandings
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: This happens all the time...how a few words could make you think thoughts that are far from the original. Pointless Egoshipping one-shot. Part of the Misunderstandings One-Shot Trilogy


**so here's a really pointless one-shot I thought of xDDDD you'll understand after you've read the story...flames are definitely allowed. This is the first part of the Misunderstanding One-Shot Trilogy. The other one will be Contestshipping and the other one is Ikarishipping...so please...enjoy xD**

**~TCW**

* * *

Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Misty Waterflower were all at the Ketchum residence. Why were there, you may ask? Gary and Misty were dating and traveling, and had decided to stop by Pallet Town. The three teens were currently in Ash's room, talking about their Pokemon and journeys.

"I'm so happy I defeated the Sinnoh League!" Ash exuberantly exclaimed, his contagious smile finding its way on the other two teens' faces. Misty laughed good-naturedly.

"Glad to see you still have the Pokemon spirit Ash!" she joked, knowing that Ash could _never_ lose his spirit. Gary cracked a grin.

"Ah, but he shall never compare to us, my dear Misty. The great Gary Oak, most handsome, popular, and greatest pokemon researcher-"

"Ya forgot modest..." Ash interjected but Gary ignored him.

"And the wonderful and beautiful Misty Waterflower, part-time researcher, full time gym leader!" By now, Gary was standing up with one knee on the bed, his fist in the air, while Ash and Misty sweat-dropped. Gary noticed their faces. "What; is something wrong?" he asked, genuinely confused. Ash deadpanned.

"Ugh...never mind. Excuse me while I go to the bathroom," Ash cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Have fun!" Gary snickered and Misty rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head.

Ash flushed and washed his hands as thoughts swarmed his mind like thousands of Beedril. What the hell did Misty see in Gary anyway? Honestly, that guy was even worse than Drew! Come to think of it, what is it with girls and playboys? Geez...Ash grumbled under his breath and stopped in front of his room where the door was closed. He was about to open it when he heard Gary and Misty.

"Do you think we should?" she asked nervously, her voice slightly shaking. He heard Gary mumbled something. "But what if he finds out?" she growled. "I'm not going through the pain again!"

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon.. There's a first time for everything," Gary replied. Ash's eyes widened. Were they talking about what he thought they were talking about?

"Gary! What'll Ash think?" Misty started to freak. "You know how he is about these kinds of things!"

"Screw Ashy-boy! You know you want to do it!" Ash gasped and ran downstairs, having heard enough. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he bumped into his mother, Delia.

"Ash, dear, what happened? You look as pale as a ghost! Are you sick?" Delia started to panic. Ash frantically shook his head.

"Gary and Misty are gonna do it!" he whisper yelled. Delia looked confused.

"Do what?" she asked.

"_It_! Ya know...the birds and the bees?" he whispered back slowly. Delia's eyes widened and the two charged upstairs. Delia and Ash looked at each other when they reached Ash's room. "Do you think we should just charge in?" he whispered. Delia nodded and the two walked in, fearing the worst of what they were going to see. No sooner had they opened the door and opened their eyes did they see the situation. Gary and Misty were looking at them shocked...playing a video game...?

"Ah...we can explain?" Misty giggled nervously. Ash looked at them incredulously.

"I thought you guys were having sex?" he blurted out and covered his mouth, noticing the glare from his mother. Gary and Misty's mouths were wide open, gaping like a Magikarp.

"You WHAT?" Gary bellowed and Ash blushed because of the awkward situation. The three teens barely noticed Delia walking out of the room.

"Well...yea...I heard Misty saying 'should we do it?' and 'it'll hurt' and you were talking about 'first times for everything' and Gary, you even said 'You know you want to do it!'" Ash's words stumbled out of his mouth. Gary and Misty looked at each other and laughed. Ash looked at them, enraged. "What's so funny?"

"We were talking about playing a video game on your Xbox 360 without telling you," Gary snorted.

"And I didn't want you finding out cause if you did, you would probably freak out and hurt me like you did last time..." Misty continued. Ash looked mortified.

"YOU USED MY XBOX 360?"


End file.
